


Whisky

by bluemanjyoume (tbhhczerwony)



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011)
Genre: funny I guess, whisky
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/bluemanjyoume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Capitano Haddock adora il whisky, ma a Tintin non piace quando ne beve molto - potrebbe nuocere alla sua salute come pensava - o quando lascia delle bottiglie in giro per casa sua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho molto da dire, solo... spero di trovare fan di Tintin italiani anche qui, oltre che su tumblr o comunque qui su AO3 (?)  
> Ma in ogni caso spero che vi possa piacere e/o divertire ;;;; - inizialmente era uno sclero, poi pian piano mi stavo divertendo scrivendola ops.

« **C** apitano!».

Quell’esclamazione di Tintin fece spaventare il povero Capitano Haddock, che in quel momento se ne stava coricato sul divano – dato che poco prima stava dormendo; stava, dato che l’urlo del ragazzo lo spaventò. Chissà per quale motivo l’aveva chiamato mentre dormiva beatamente, pensava. Era stanco, aveva bisogno di riposare.

L’uomo sospirò, mettendosi seduto sul divano e voltando lo sguardo a Tintin, che aveva le sopracciglia corrucciate e gli occhi assottigliati, era come se lo stesse fulminando con lo sguardo. Cos’era successo stavolta? Magari sempre la solita storia, pensava il Capitano.

«Cosa c’è, Tintin? Stavo dormendo così bene…».

«Secondo lei? Ho trovato altre due bottiglie di whisky sul tavolo della sala da pranzo» sbuffò il giovane, «Aveva detto che cominciava a smettere con il whisky! E tra l’altro questa è casa sua, dovrebbe avere un po’ più d’ordine…».

Proprio come pensava: sempre la solita storia. “Metta un po’ più d’ordine”, “Se invita degli ospiti non può far vedere che beve whisky dalla mattina alla sera”, non aveva mai contato quante volte gli dicesse queste parole, eppure gli sono state dette tantissime volte da parte sua.

«Appunto, è casa _mia_ » ridacchiò l’uomo, guardando repentinamente la bottiglia di whisky – vuota – poggiata sul divano e Tintin, che aveva ancora quell’espressione indignata, «Ohh, dai, giovanotto, perché mi fai sempre le ramanzine?» domandò poi, nascondendo la bottiglia dietro la schiena. Il giovane protese la mano destra in avanti, e in quel momento il capitano gli diede il cinque, sorridendogli.

Tintin sospirò, «Il whisky» disse, «Ce l’ha dietro la schiena». Haddock guardò velocemente a destra e a sinistra, poi voltò nuovamente lo sguardo verso il giovane, «Ma quale whisky?» chiese, cercando di fare finta di niente, però la bottiglia cadde a terra, fortunatamente era mezza vuota.

Quella situazione fece ridacchiare Tintin; quella risatina si trasformò poco dopo in una fragorosa risata, che fece rimanere perplesso il capitano Haddock.

«E ora perché ridi?».

«Lei è irrecuperabile, capitano».


End file.
